U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,591 already discloses a holding device for fixing a lamp bulb and associated lamp which is made up of three bulbs. It has a ceramic adapter, which is mounted on a screw base. Atmospheric pressure prevails between the enveloping bulb and the outer bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,046 describes a high-pressure lamp with a base at one end in which the outer bulb is surrounded by a reflector. The base is fastened directly to the neck of the reflector by means of crimping. A disadvantage of this is that the dimensioning of the neck of the reflector must also be made to match the standard dimensions of the base.